Question: In her physics class, Nadia took 4 tests. Her scores were 97, 98, 75, and 90. What was her average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $97 + 98 + 75 + 90 = 360$ Her average score is $360 \div 4 = 90$.